1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to separators for recycling. More particularly, it relates to magnetic separation of metal particles from substances, such as, for example, rubber, for further treatment in recycling.
2. The Prior Art
Presently magnetic separation is performed by a number of methods. Among these methods is placing the material to be separated on a conveyor and exposing it to an industrial strength magnet. These type of separators are commonly known as suspended magnetic separators and are manufactured by Eriez Magnetics, in Erie, Pa. Other magnetic separators from Eriez Magnetics employ the use of criss-cross or agitator type magnetic fields to attract the magnetic material, and high speed rotating rare earth magnetic elements within a slowly revolving shell to help achieve the separation.
Another manufacturer, Magni-Power Co. of Wooster Ohio, distributes magnetic pulleys and drums for use in a conveyor type magnetic separator.